No Escape
by wtrz117
Summary: My take on retconning Wally back into Young Justice after his dea-I mean "disappearance." Wally is trapped in the Speed Force, or so he thinks. Ideas and theories, all he wants is to make it home to see his favorite archer. Will he be able to return home, or be stuck in the alternate dimension?


No Escape

Okay, hate me if you guys want. School, friends, stuff aghhhh. Quarter finals are this week so I've been really busy. Hopefully I'll get back on track with Crossing Over. Have a few ideas that I wanna tinker with for it. Whipped this smallish oneshot up in the meantime. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was all over in a flash. The redheaded speedster had just been transported to some odd dimension, but he just saved the world. His luck was all good up until this point in time, since his archer girlfriend recently finished her undercover work. He was happy that he could finally see her again, after four antagonizing months of being without her. At least he knew that she was safe back in his original dimension. This relief also brought great sorrow, as he was without her yet again.<p>

* * *

><p>Time never seemed to be prevalent in this dimension that the speedster was in. No units of time, no good guesses, nothing. Being in an advanced science course back at Harvard, the redhead came up with a multitude of possible theories and hypotheses on how he ended up in the odd dimension, and thought of ways to escape it. Sooner or later, the young adult became exhausted with all the scenarios his brain had come up with. His mind then turned to his girlfriend and close friends, thinking about how they missed him dearly. After pondering about all the good memories from the past five years with them, he was even more motivated to escape the dimension.<p>

* * *

><p>The redhead knew that at least one Earth day had passed – the sound of his stomach rumbling filled the wide-open area around him. He checked his wrist compartment for food, and it opened to reveal an energy bar. He was honestly surprised that there was a bar there in the first place, mostly because he thought he had already consumed it. With brief happiness, he consumed the bar, savoring each bite. He then begins to once again come up with scenarios to return to Earth.<p>

One more day passed, but the young adult had noticed something rather peculiar about his snack from the previous; due to his fast metabolism (a side effect of having super speed), he should have been hungry a short while after that – but he was not. This led him to conclude that even though he could still count the hours in his head, time was practically nonexistent, so therefore he was "frozen" in time. This conclusion sparks up a plethora of theories and ideas to leave the dimension, with his mind thinking a thousand words a second.

Later, he came up with an idea that if he could run at his fastest speed possible, then he could transport back to Earth, as he had figured out that the dimension was a pocket dimension. Thankful for the fact that his metabolism was technically "malfunctioning," he started to run across the infinite ground of the dimension, running faster and faster as his feet kept hitting the ground. Upon reaching his top speed, the redhead then started to run in a circle, akin to what he did to end up in the dimension in the first place in order to save the world. A few moments later, he started to feel surges of electricity run across his body, not hurting him. Then, there was a great blinding light.

* * *

><p>Lying on the ground, the speedster felt rather dizzy. However, he noticed that the ground was no longer a solid surface; it was snow. He quickly got up and looked around the area. He realized that this was the place where he had vanished. He also saw a faint figure in the distance, with a red alien ship behind it. As the figure stepped closer, long blonde hair was now distinguishable. The figure was a few feet from the redhead, and fell on its knees after seeing his face, beginning to cry. The redhead finally saw who the figure was: his girlfriend. The two embraced, with the archer holding a small bouquet of red and yellow flowers tightly in her hand.<p>

"How long has it been," asked the speedster.

"A year…" sobbed the blonde.

* * *

><p>So I wanted to try writing a oneshot about Spitfire, but with a twist: no names, just descriptions. I don't think I did half bad. Let me know what you guys thought of this! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Crossing Over before Halloween. No go keep on readin', readers ;p<p> 


End file.
